


simply, without problems or pride

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, Multi, PWP, Size Difference, it's pure porn at this point lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It went a little like this.





	1. to one globe of wax, or a meteor’s flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self indulgent, so excuse me as i slam dunk myself into the trash
> 
> _(┐「ε:)_♡

It went a little like this. Somewhere on the vast blue sea there is a little ship, the lion figurine ever smiling into the sun as it sails with its crew, eleven individuals exactly, and there is laughter and song carried away by the summer breeze.

It went a little like this. There is a room beneath the deck with an aquarium full of fish of every size and color, casting a gentle blue glow across the expanse of his skin as he sits on the comfortable couch. Legs crossed, body relaxed, Katakuri watched the fish swim around in circles, vainly trying to find the ocean currents they are separated from.

It went a little like this, he feels like those fish in this moment. Away from a life he's known for decades and decades, one that seemed to be an inevitability until the end of his day, to die in the name of the Charlotte family. Yet, here he was despite all of his power and the ability to glimpse into the future, he never imagined such an outcome when he fought the Strawhat captain. It was an interesting and volatile transition at first, almost everyone on the crew protested and shouted over Luffy’s decision but he could tell it was a halfhearted attempt, they’ve already accepted his choice but that didn't mean they accepted Katakuri.

Oddly enough it was the Vinsmoke who interacted with him without an ounce of animosity, politely asking of his food preferences with professional interest and care. Nico Robin approached him at a later point, initiating a discussion that had more questions with hidden meanings than simple pleasantry. Katakuri was experienced in such verbal ambushes, raising his siblings and then competing with them instilled a cautious approach to all things, and in the end the historian left with a satisfied, small smile.

He thought Jinbei and Nami would be the most suspicious of him but his mistake was corrected after a mere day of sailing on the Strawhats’ ship. The swordsman whose reputation as a ruthless fighter reached even the Charlotte families ears, was an absolutely, ridiculously overprotective man. At first Katakuri thought of his presence was simple coincidence as Luffy showed him around the ship, limbs possessing boundless energy as he launched them everywhere that was of interest, which was virtually everywhere.

He spotted the swordsman napping in various locations throughout the day and realized some hours later that he was keeping an eye on them from vantage points. As Luffy laughed and flung himself around the mast Katakuri saw two things: one, Luffy was going to fall into the sea, two Zoro was going to catch him. Did the swordsman also possess this ability of observation? Doubtful since the captain lacked it until their battle.

Katakuri was curious enough to see how this would unfold, crossed his arms and waited and watched. As predicted Luffy’s grip slipped and he is sailed through the air from the momentum. He doesn't quite see the swordsman move, leaping after his captain when he was lying on the grass a mere moment ago. It's an instinctual reaction, he realized, as Zoro grabbed onto Luffy while mid air before the two of them fell into the sea. Despite being severely weakened from the sea Luffy laughed, his body limp and heavy, and if Katakuri hadn't watched them so closely he would have missed the feather light kiss he placed on the shell of his swordsman’s ear. Roronoa didn’t notice or chose to ignore the small gesture as he berated his captain while swimming back to the ship while an amused Jinbei tossed down the ladder.

“Luffy, you should be more careful,” the helmsman chided softly as he helped them up.

“It’s okay! Zoro’s there to catch me,” Luffy smiled, voice full of confidence and absolute certainty as he took off his straw hat and dried it. Roronoa pulled off his shirt and wrung out the excess water with a sigh.

“I won’t always be there, captain.”

Instead of a voiced reply Luffy stared at his swordsman, expression gentle and open. Katakuri couldn’t make out Roronoa’s emotion entirely, something between guilt and acceptance, before he sighed again and hung his shirt over his shoulders. Whatever silent conversation they had, it seemed like it was resolved without issue, Luffy laughed and jumped towards where the doctor and the sniper tinkered with herbs and flasks. The swordsman watched him for some moments before he turned to help Jinbei roll up the ladder. The brief glare he sent at Katakuri is not missed.

Katakuri still requested to eat his meals in solitude, more out of habit than any insecurity (there was some left, but it was inconsequential and deniable). While the Strawhats dined in the main room he sat outside the observation room, slouched against the wall with his legs stretched up on the railing, and watched the gentle waves crest and trough. He enjoyed the relative peace and quiet, when he was the second son and the commander of the Charlotte’s family his only moments of reprieve where during his meriendas. Katakuri never balked from his responsibilities, he had a duty to his family, yet…

Yet, there were times when he questioned his devotion. He’d discovered the pressure of the stifling and destructive expectations from their mother early on, she wanted perfection from each one of them without room to compromise and all of them were raised to never disappoint her. Katakuri often set himself as an example for his younger siblings to strive towards, instilled them with lessons that he’d learned on his own to prevent them from repeating his mistakes. But kindness in itself is not a virtue within the family.

Luffy’s light footsteps echo against the deck and he turned in time to see him launch himself towards him. Katakuri morphed one arm and stretched it up to catch him just before he flew right into the sea (again) and set him down next to him.

“Katakuri, you weren’t at dinner tonight,” Luffy said, tone light but he could read into the inquisitive nature of it.

“Your crewmates are still wary of my presence.”

“That’s not gonna change if you keep hiding.”

It was the blunt truth, Katakuri cannot deny it. Luffy hopped up on the railing, legs swinging idly as he played with the spurr on his boot. He gets bored after a minute of it before he slid down and scooted himself up next to Katakuri and placed his arms on his stomach. Fingers tap over his tattoos and traced the lines curiously.

“How’d you get these?”

“Seastone needles,” he answered.

Luffy tickled his sides and looked up with a frown when he didn’t react in anyway. Katakuri simply raised an eyebrow as a question.

“That’s too bad that you’re not ticklish. I wanted to see you smile again Katakuri!” Luffy said earnestly, smile honest and guileless.

“I don’t remember smiling.”

“You did during our fight!”

“I would consider that smirking then.”

“You still did _this_ with your face,” Luffy said as he stretched up and pushed his cheeks up with his fingers, forcing a smile on Katakuri’s face (more of a grimace, really). “It counts!”

Katakuri rolled his eyes before he started to push him away but froze when he felt fingers explore the outline of his teeth under his lips before they moved to the teeth themselves. Luffy skimmed over the sharp edges of his upper canines. “You have an awesome mouth.”

“Careful Strawhat, I tend to bite wandering hands.”

Luffy only laughed and leaned in, hands still on his face, before he pressed kiss against a corner of his mouth. “But you haven’t. I’ll see you at dinner later Katakuri!”

It was almost infuriating, how casually he did that, Katakuri sat against the wall as the other went back into the dining room and shifted his legs. Luffy was free with his affection with everyone on his crew, he’d discovered that on the first day, but for it to extend to him was an unexpected development. Then again, Luffy had a habit of constantly surprising him both in battle and in view points.

And it went a little like this, days later in the lounge where he sat and stared at the aquarium and for the first time in his life he felt directionless yet free. An interesting dilemma that threw uncertainty into his future but one that he found that he didn’t mind. He looked up just as the door opened and watched Roronoa peek inside, face neutral, before he stepped in. Katakuri nodded in greeting as the swordsman sat across him with his arms folded across his chest. An odd silence settled between them and Katakuri was wise enough not to be bothered by the lack of conversation, words will be spoken when they are needed to be.

“I trust Luffy’s decision but I don’t trust you,” Roronoa started quietly, if threateningly. He leveled a hard look at Katakuri, one that he returned passively. “But he likes you.”

“So you’ve come here to disapprove of it?”

“Not exactly,” Roronoa leaned back, left leg resting over the knee of the right one, and shifted his gaze towards the aquarium. “Wanted to figure you out. Luffy doesn’t make decisions lightly despite his idiotic nature.”

Katakuri tilted his head slightly, he hadn’t expected this from Roronoa. The loyalty that this man had towards his captain was an impressive, deep trait. He crossed his legs, spurs clinking from the movement, and looked him over with a new perspective.

“Have you seen enough to cast your judgement, then?”

“No, not really. You’re strong but other than that, well, I guess we’ll just find out.”

“You don’t seem to be particularly bothered by his interest in others,” he pointed out.

“He can like who he likes, I’m not worried,” Roronoa replied easily and there it is again, that ironclad certainty and trust that those two had in each other.

They lapse into silence again but this time Katakuri is more contemplative. More possibilities opened up for him and it’s not a terrible development, not at all. That night, instead of having the cook deliver his meal, Katakuri walked into the dining room and to the crew’s credit their conversation didn’t halt or trail off as each of them simply acknowledged his presence. Vinsmoke took it in stride without question and simply asked if he’d like tea as well.

“Katakuri! Sit over here!” Luffy happily called him over and pointed at the terribly small space next to him on the bench.

“Tea would be appreciated,” Katakuri replied to the cook before he moved towards the table.

“Luffy he's not gonna fit next to you,” Nami pointed out.

Their captain didn't seem to be bothered at all by that bit of logic and still smiled. Katakuri thought over it a moment before he stepped closer and morphed his body into the consistency of soft mochi. It takes only a few moments for him to slide underneath Luffy before he solidified his form at the table. Luffy didn't appear bothered by all by being suddenly shifted onto his lap and just continued to eat.

“You know that's just gonna make you a prime target to steal food from,” Roronoa remarked with a smirk, tankard in hand.

“He knows my bite is worse than my bark.”

Luffy laughed with his mouth full of food and across the table the sniper launched a croissant straight into his mouth, which prompted even more laughter around the room. When Vinsmoke set his plate down in front him he hesitated for a moment before he pulled the scarf down.

“Ah, what sharp teeth you have,” Nico Robin said.

“They look really cool. Hey, brushing them must be a pain huh?” Usopp asked curiously.

“Not particularly.”

“You must really drink your milk! Yohoho.”

Topics shifted and dinner is a loud and intimate affair, no one was disgusted by his presence or by his appearance. Why would they be, he realized, when the crew consisted of a colourful bunch already. He looked down to see Luffy beaming at him as he snuck off choice pieces of meat from his plate. Katakuri wrapped a mochi arm securely around him and slowly ate the remainder of his food.

“No fair!” Luffy whined as he struggled to free himself.

“That's one way to keep the menace in check,” Vinsmoke said as he grinned down at his captain.

After dinner they all went onto the deck as the musician put on a show, music as light and cheery as the crew. Luffy chose to sit on his lap again, despite the trap from the last time, and clapped along the ones who danced.

Roronoa settled down next to them, legs folded and with a bottle in hand. “Oi Luffy. Looks like Robin needs a dance partner.”  

“Wohoo! I’m on it!” Luffy launched himself off immediately and excitedly jumped over to the patiently smiling historian.

“I think I get it,” Roronoa said in the relative privacy of the night as the rest of the Strawhats cheered on Nico Robin spinning their captain around.

“What of it?”

“Nothing, really.”

Katakuri said nothing as it didn't require a reply. The swordsman came to his own conclusion, he didn’t need any more input. Katakuri wasn’t curious enough to question it further and sat back and watched the crew have fun, the doctor procured a pair of chopsticks from somewhere and danced with them stuck in his mouth and nose. The scene reminded him of his immediate siblings, when they were still young and didn’t have an empire to run, and he hopes, for a brief moment, that they are safe.

“Do you drink?” Roronoa asked, head tilted towards him.

“When the occasion calls for it.”

At his answer Roronoa tossed him another bottle of whiskey, a decent label, and Katakuri uncorked and sniffed the contents. Passable.

“What, not up to your taste?” Roronoa snorted and chugged down his drink.

“I prefer wine mostly, but this is agreeable,” he remarked. It was bitter and strong, tickling the back of his throat as it travelled through his esophagus and settled in his stomach, warm and heavy.

It went a little like this. They end up drinking more than intended, at least by him, Roronoa has a competitive streak that is oceans wide and would not be deterred by factors such as size or experience. When the rest of the crew retired for the night they stumbled back into the aquarium bar, after the second barrel of ale was emptied Katakuri felt pleasantly drunk as he finished the remnants of his tankard.

Somehow Roronoa ended up plastered on his side, skin flushed bright from the impressive amount of alcohol he consumed, and he gestured with his hands as he talked.

“He’s such an idiot, from the moment we met I knew he was trouble.”

“Why did you follow him then?”

“Why did you?” Roronoa returned the question, his legs propped up on one of Katakuri’s.

It was a good question, and as he mulled over it with his scattered mind he knew there was no singular answer. Luffy was many things, virtuous in his own way with morals that were honorable, if not unconventional. Roronoa suddenly tugged down on his vest and he bent down, about to ask what he wanted when he kissed him. It was sloppy and started on the edge of his mouth, near his stitches, before bolder and more experimental ones blazed a trail of heat on his lips. Katakuri firmly kept his mouth closed, a little stupefied, as the swordsman continued to press his lips against his, almost as if he’s mapping out the outline of his teeth. Roronoa pulled away and resettled himself on top of his chest, legs spread out behind him, before he resumed the task of attacking his lips.

Teeth pulled at his upper lip and Katakuri opened his mouth just enough for Roronoa to lick into it, tongue curled up and pressing against the sensitive palate right behind his incisors. Katakuri groaned and rested his hands on the other’s hips and pulled him up towards him. He watched as Roronoa grinned into his mouth, one hand squeezing his shoulder, before he did something absolutely filthy with his tongue that made Katakuri shudder and close his mouth as a different type of heat furled in his core.

The heavy, metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and Roronoa shifted back just enough to look him in the eyes and open his mouth to show the blood spilling from his tongue. It dribbled down his lips and chin and Katakuri grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him up, hands fist into his hair as he leaned forward and lapped ardently at the blood. He pressed his tongue against Roronoa’s throat, right above the laryngeal prominence, and felt his pulse thrumm slow and steady. Katakuri then opened his mouth, angled his canine before he clamped down on the vulnerable expanse of skin. The hand in his hair tightened almost painfully and Roronoa shuddered as he let out a guttural, wrecked groan, pulse quickening substantially.

Blunt nails dig into the area between his shoulder and neck before Roronoa clawed down and left a stinging trail across his chest. He bit down just a little more as retaliation and the swordsman craned his neck back and presented more of himself, hips thrusting up just as Katakuri clamped down with enough force to break the skin. Katakuri briefly admires the red indents of his teeth on his throat and watched as thin rivulets of blood sluggishly trailed out of the wounds. Roronoa stared at him, pupils blown wide, and bared his teeth as a challenge.

“Oh, you guys started without me.”

He wasn’t sure when Luffy had entered the room but judging by body language he didn’t appear bothered or enraged. He settled himself right next to Roronoa on his chest and tugged him over for a demanding kiss, one that the swordsman returned enthusiastically, needily even. Katakuri leaned back and observed them as he traced circles into Roronoa’s hip. Luffy reached over and blindly grabbed his other hand and placed it on his stomach, opening his eyes and making his intent known with a hungry look. Katakuri’s hand was almost big enough to encompass the entirety of the captain’s torso, a fact that was not lost on either of them, and he pressed down possessively and slowly trailed his hand up. Luffy shook when he played with the outline of the large scar on his chest and gripped Katakuri’s hand almost encouragingly when he wrapped it loosely around the rubbery neck.

Katakuri hunched forward and ran his fingers underneath the collar of the swordsman’s robe before he slid it off and blew cool air onto the exposed shoulders. Roronoa shuddered in Luffy’s unrelenting hold, rubber hands pressed further down and down, and Katakuri squeezed Luffy’s neck one more time and grinned at the way he whined. As the two of them resumed kissing Katakuri bent down and scraped his teeth across the deltoid and did not miss the way Roronoa shivered and bowed his back, taught like a bow.

“Quit teasing,” Roronoa bit out the words like a curse.

He could be benevolent at times and opened his mouth, teeth digging into the entire shoulder before he slowly bit down. His canines punctured the flesh first and he kept the pressure on as Roronoa let out a guttural moan and snapped his head back, panting heavily. Luffy sat in his lap and peered intently at what Katakuri was doing, arms wrapped around possessively around his swordsman. Eventually, all of his teeth are dug into the shoulder and Katakuri slid them out just as slowly, contented with drawn out hiss Roronoa made as he clawed desperately into Katakuri’s thighs.

There’s blood pooling out of his shoulder and thick ribbons of it run down Roronoa’s chest and arm, Katakuri bowed down and began licking away at the mess, the taste of it as sweet and heady as the sounds created by the absolutely wrecked swordsman. Just as Katakuri drew back a rubber hand grabbed onto his chin and pulled him towards its owner, he opened his mouth and let Luffy lick into it, let him taste the tangy flavor of the swordsman’s blood.

Luffy, finished with plundering his mouth, moved his kisses down his throat and bit down, hard. Satisfied by the way Katakuri’s hand tightened around him Luffy let himself be pulled back up and resumed the hungry little kisses on his lips with a bright grin. Roronoa, trapped between the two of them, let out another moan as Katakuri squeezed down on his still bleeding shoulder and painted his chest with red and iron.

“You have interesting taste.”

“You, ah, don’t seem to mind,” Roronoa spoke between gasps as Luffy stole away more kisses from him.

“Not at all. Simply tell me when to stop.”

To drive his point forward Katakuri shifted his hips, rubbing himself against the swordsman who froze before he groaned into Luffy’s neck, rough and wet. Katakuri stretched forward as Luffy guided him and let himself surrender into another round of kissing. The cheeky thing twined their tongues together, messy and sloppy, before he pulled and bit down. Katakuri rumbled with delight as he tasted his own blood and felt both lethargic and fired up when Luffy’s tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth.

Teeth bloodied, mouth bruised, Luffy drew back and smiled like the devil himself.

“Let’s have some fun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by! Hope you liked it


	2. I devour, born with the morning light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _(°ω°｣ ∠)_
> 
> Pardon me.
> 
> it was impossible not to write more, i discovered.

It went a little like this.

He banged his head against aquarium glass as a trail of searing kisses full of teeth ended near his stomach. Roronoa is still bleeding from his shoulder but it doesn't deter him for one moment as he tugged at the belts of his leather pants, ones that were undeniably tighter than before, and muttered something scathing about impractical clothes. Luffy laughed into Katakuri’s mouth as he straddled his stomach and sucked on his bottom lip before licking in, wet and hungry and relentless.  

Luffy’s hands snaked down his cheeks and gripped his jaw, tilting his head just right so he could tangle their tongues again. Katakuri pressed down with the threat of his sharp teeth, sinking them into pliant, smiling lips before he wrapped his hands around the Luffy’s torso as he let out a breathy whine. He languidly stretched back just enough for Katakuri to skim his teeth along the rubbery expanse of his jawline and neck, breathes in the scent of marrow and summer seas, before he lifted one arm up to squeeze Luffy’s throat again as the captain lets out a rough laugh that trailed off into a moan.

He kissed like it’s a fight and Katakuri doesn't mind losing in this way.

A hand digs sharply into his hips, Katakuri shifted his gaze down and watched Roronoa smirk up at them, loosened belt buckles clinking against each other as he teasingly pulled his pants down inch by agonizing inch. Luffy nipped at his thumb, drawing his attention back, and bit him again just to be a pest. With a smirk Katakuri lifted him up closer to his mouth and licked his chest, brushing his canines against peaked nipples. Hands clutch his hair as Luffy let out a keen and shifted himself closer, pushing himself against his teeth with demanding whine and bent one leg over Katakuri’s shoulder.

“Ah, Katakuri,” he said his name like it’s both a curse and his salvation and pulled at his hair again, challenging. Demanding and frustrated. “Come on, _come on_.”

Obligingly Katakuri opened his mouth and angled his head sideways, teeth digging into the upper pectoral and his shoulder blade and pressed down slowly. He doesn't break the skin, only teased Luffy with little bites alternated with wide licks and delighted in the way he shuddered and panted. A tongue lazily swiped at the underside of his cock as a calloused hand stroked up firmly, and Katakuri froze, groaning loudly as he clamped down onto Luffy with more force than before. Roronoa kept up his ruthless ministrations, fingers teasing, tongue dancing, and accompanied by barest the hint of teeth that ignites the heat in his groin into a wildfire.

Katakuri unlatched his teeth and nosed at the junction of Luffy’s neck and shoulder again as he let out a rough groan, barely stifling the urge to snap his hips forward and demand more. Luffy wasn’t bleeding but the skin around his shoulder and chest were decorated with red indents in the shape of his teeth, adding to the glowing blush that’s beautifully spreading across his body.

Luffy unwound himself off him and planted hard, biting kisses that left a blossoming of bruises across his chest as he slowly made his way down. “Katakuri,” he said in a lilting, pleased tone and dragged a flat-tongued lick across the line of a tattoo that’s inked over his nipple.

Katakuri stifled another groan, hand ripping into the seats and there is a momentary pause as they all hear the fabric tearing away. Luffy laughed into the dip of his stomach, husky and breath hot.

A few seconds later Luffy bit down on the sharp protrusion of his hipbone, eyes as bright as his mischievous smile is sharp. He sat up on Katakuri’s thigh before he turned and pulled his swordsman over for a demanding kiss, one which Roronoa surrendered into gladly, obediently even, as he moaned deeply and bared himself open. Katakuri hissed and clenched his hands, groaning as he rolled his hips into the sweet friction of Roronoa’s deftly moving hands. Those two kissed like it was with their dying breath, ardent and full of want that seemed to be born out of necessity of their _souls_ rather than any physical desire.

It was truly intoxicating to watch, veins flooding with liquid lightning that made his toes curl from the scalding heat of it.

Katakuri panted, feeling heavy and loose limbed all at once, as he tracked their movements carefully and committed the scene to memory. Luffy, the impish thing, looked straight up at him as he kissed his swordsman breathless before he pulled away and licked his lips as he bent down. Katakuri knew what was coming and yet he still felt a rush of surprise as Luffy laved at the head of his cock, tongue hot and all to much as it wiggled into the slit and lapped hungrily at the pre-come. Combined with the steady pressure of Roronoa’s hands he felt the frantic, honey thick taste of desperation and rolled his hips in tandem with their strokes, chasing the torturous, wondrous sensation.

He watched Luffy swallow more of his length, mouth stretched impossibly open and moaned as Katakuri carded his fingers through his hair. Drool dribbled down from the corners of his mouth, something Roronoa noticed too as he’s bending up and licking away at the mess with a pleased humm. Luffy pulled away, rasping out a groan moments before Roronoa kissed his bruised lips and licked into his mouth. Debauched is one word for the three of them right now, Katakuri supposed as his cock twitched up with even more interest than before.

“Captain, I want you to fuck me,” Roronoa said as he’s gasping in air, words gruff and brazen.

“Zoro,” he breathed out his name before he pulled Roronoa closer and the two of them scrambled to tear off their clothing between bites and rough kisses. Possessive hands lingered on heated skin glowing with sweat as Luffy traced his finger over Roronoa bottom lip. “I want to see Zoro suck off Katakuri.”

And doesn't that produce the loveliest sound from Roronoa, something between lust and incredulity choking out from his throat. Katakuri, having observed enough, leaned forward and ran his hand down the swordsman’s smooth spine, dipping into the groove of every defined muscle, and squeezed at the swell of his posterior. Roronoa arched into his touch, neck bent invitingly for his captain to lay claim to, and groaned loud and hoarse. He cursed furiously when Katakuri swiped a finger over his hole, dry and teasing as he circled the entrance. Katakuri bent down and licked at the wounds on the swordsman’s shoulders, cleaning away the dried blood before he worried them open with new bites.

“There’s oil in the pocket of my robe,” he bit out, hips rutting back and forth on Katakuri’s thigh as he sought out friction. Luffy grinned and stretched one arm over and blindly fumbled at the ground as he continued to color Roronoa’s chest red and purple with sharp, biting kisses.

Katakuri adjusted their position, laying himself sideways across the seats and stretched out his legs more comfortably, back cushioned by some pillows. Roronoa and Luffy shifted themselves further up, the former straddling his stomach and bending down to lick at Katakuri’s cock, back arched perfectly. Luffy hopped up behind him, consequently right in front of Katakuri, and began the task of stretching Roronoa open.  

He didn’t dive into it immediately, instead he firmly rubbed little circles into the swordsman’s lower back with his oiled hands. He felt Roronoa’s knees buckle at that, one hand gripping onto his thigh for support as he huffed, breath hot wet against the side of his cock as Luffy wrenched out little gasps out of him with each press of his fingers. Katakuri stretched forward dragged the edge of his canines right between Luffy’s shoulder blades and hummed, delighting in his reaction.

“Just look at the two of you,” he murmured against the nape of his shoulders, hand moving up and squeezing at Luffy’s hips. “Try to stay focused, Strawhat.”

“Not like you’re doing any better,” Roronoa managed out despite his breathless state, voice low. As if to accentuate his point licked down the side of his cock, his free hand (that only wrapped halfway around him) stroking up from the base at the same moment.

Katakuri bit down a curse and panted wetly before he teasingly moved his index finger over Luffy’s cock, rubbing it lightly. Luffy moaned and tried to thrust his hips, only to whine when stopped by the rest of Katakuri’s hand, and after a few moments he resumed massaging his swordsman’s posterior.

Luffy poured the rest of the oil right over his ass and spread it around generously with squeezing motions, only faltering during the times Katakuri pressed down with both teeth and hands. He inserts one finger with a pleased humm and snaked his other hand around to fist Roronoa’s dick. The swordsman groaned roughly, muscles frozen and taught before he rumbled with pleasure and started fucking himself on that finger, into the tight pressure of his captain’s fist.

“C’mon, ah,  captain. Hurry it up,” he said between greedy gulps of air, hand fumbling down and gripping onto Katakuri’s balls when a second finger pressed into him.

It caused a chain reaction as Katakuri bit down, Luffy squeezed a little too tightly, and Roronoa let out a litany of urgent curses. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Zoro sounds so good,” he said just as he pushed in a third finger.

Luffy laughed, bright and gleeful, and pressed down little kisses onto his swordsman’s back as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out. He looked back at Katakuri and grinned, eyes hooded, not minding the little trickles of blood dripping from the nape of his neck one bit. Katakuri lapped at the fresh wound and moved his hand up the rubbery chest and curled his fingers around him before he pressed, possessive and commanding.

“Focus,” Katakuri chided playfully and licked at his neck again when Luffy stopped moving all together and just whined.

Roronoa nibbled up at the side of his cock and licked into the underside of the head and Katakuri is helpless to do anything but buck his hips up and hiss, pressing down even harder around Luffy. Looking all too pleased, proud even, Roronoa fondled at his balls again and bent Katakuri’s cock towards his mouth. He swiped his tongue around the swollen head a few times and suckled at the flesh, the force of it bordering on painful and _just perfect._

“Katakuri, lemme move,” Luffy whined demandingly and wiggled in his grip.

And it went a little like this.

Roronoa braced himself on his folded arms over Katakuri’s thigh, head bowed as he let out gasps that were stolen away with each piston of his captain’s hips. He arched his back and bucked back into him just as urgently, greedy for every inch sliding into him. Katakuri pressed down little touches across Luffy’s body, light and teasing, and watched the two of them go at it with a focus that’s more suited for a battle. His cock is ignored for the moment, but he doesn’t mind it as much as he thought as he would, the sight and the sound of them more than enough stimulation.

He lapped at the sweat beading down Luffy’s back, skimming teeth over taught shoulders, and moved his leg up just enough for Roronoa to slide further down onto the cock relentless cock ramming into him. The two of them moan in unison, voices wrecked and hoarse.

It was shameless, wanton, and utterly splendid to bear witness to. At another time he wants to devour them both but for now, well, it’s more interesting to watch how their bodies shudder and twitch with each movement.

Their pace is growing desperate, the utterly wet sound of their coupling obscene. Luffy gripped Roronoa’s hips with a force that left bruises shaped like soft petals, and groaned as he bent his head forward.

“Finish it,” Katakuri ordered and pressed his teeth down on his neck, smirking at the way Luffy shuddered.

A few forceful thrusts later they’re both boneless and limp, soaking with sweat and utterly glowing with satisfaction. Rorona groaned when Luffy gently pulled out, come lazily trickling out of his ass, but he only pillowed his head on his arms and settled on Katakuri’s leg with a pleased humm.

“Katakuri-”

“Later,” he interrupted Luffy, knowing what he was going to ask.

Later, he will take his time with them. For now, he’s content with the way Luffy shivered when he ran the edges of his teeth over his neck.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, 90% of the time writing this i kept going back and reevaluating the ridiculous height difference since Katakuri is over 500 cm(16ft+!!!) and Zoro and Luffy around both around 170 cm and 180. It's utterly ridiculous, i love it. 
> 
> Edit on the 2/2: Apologies to those that have waited but I won't be updating anymore to this story. 
> 
> Thank you all for the great comments!


End file.
